Kamu Salah Orang!
by Botol Kosong
Summary: Gara-gara lama menunggu Ino di salon, Sakura dikira Hinata, 'pacar Naruto', oleh Naruto yang kebetulan lewat disitu. Bagaimana petualangan Sakura di kehidupannya sebagai Hinata palsu? Warning: inside. Mind To RnR? Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Kamu Salah Orang!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**Main Pairing: Hinata - Naruto - Sakura  
**

**

* * *

**

**Inspirated By: **

**~ Comic: Mika Kawamura - Panic X Panic **

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Gaje, Ancur, Typo  
**

**

* * *

**

Happy Reading, Friends

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Sakura's Pov

"Ino!" Panggilku teriak-kenceng banget.

"Apaan sih? Pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak? Pusing tau gue denger suara lo yang melengking kayak Gita Gutawa" Ujar Ino sambil mengusap-usap kupingnya yang udah jelas gak bakal kenapa-kenapa.

"_Boys On School_, _film _korea yang kemaren lo pinjemin ke gue itu bagus banget" Ujarku masih teriak-tapi gak sekenceng tadi.

Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. "Bagus filemnya apa 'cowoknya' yang bagus?" Tanya Ino jahil.

"Cowoknya cakep-cakep, No. Lo tau ga, setiap ada_ kissing scene_ pokoknya gue ulang-ulang terus" Ujarku semanagat. "Lo bilang yang paling cakep siapa, No?"

"Ya Naruto Uzumaki dong. Udah kaya, tajir, cakep pula. Apa yang kurang buat kriteria cowok ganteng?" Ino juga bersemangat begitu aku menyebut 'siapa cowok yang paling cakep' padanya.

"Gue juga suka sama dia, No. Gila, cakep abis. Beruntung ya jadi Hinata Hyuuga, pasangan Naruto di _film_ itu. Gue kan juga suka sama Naruto, bukan si Hinata juga" Dumel-ku, sambil memasang muka cemberut.

"Yaelah, Ra. Dengerin gue dulu bentar deh. Lo gak tau ya, kalo di _film-film_, adegan _kiss_-nya itu kayak dipakein kertas tapi transparan, jadi kita ngeliatnya kayak _kissing_ di mulut nempel beneran, padahal enggak" Jelas Ino.

"Yakin lo, No" Tanyaku penasaran, untuk meyakinkan diriku.

"Yakin lah, gue yakin 100%" Ujar Ino meyakinkanku sekali lagi.

"Yaudahlah terserah lo deh. _Btw_, si Hinata cantik ya, gue aja ampe ngiri ama dia. Menurut lo gimana?" TanyaKu lagi pada Ino.

"Yoa. Gue setuju sama lo, Ra. Besok, abis pulang sekolah, lo mau gak nemenin gue ke salon? Gue mau potong rambut gue nih"

"Oke, tapi di salonnya jangan lama-lama ya"

"Sip"

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Esok harinya, pulang sekolah, Sakura dan Ino langsung pergi ke salon langganan Ino di dekat rumahnya. Salon itu memang tidak terlalu mewah, namun fasilitasnya cukup lengkap. Gak heran kalo banyak orang yang mengunjungi salon ini. Termasuk Ino tentunya.

"Ra, lo tunggu sini aja ya. Gue janji gak bakal lama, tapi lo bener tungguin gue ya" Ujar Ino semangat.

"Iya-iya. Tapi kalo lebih dari satu jem, lo gue tinggal" Ujar Sakura.

"Siap bos!" Jawab Ino lantang layaknya anak buah yang baru menerima perintah dari bosnya.

Ino pun segera masuk ke dalam salon tersebut, sedangkan Sakura duduk di ruang tunggu di depan salon. Sesaat, ia mengeluarkan komik Detektif Conan karangan Aoyama Gosho, yang juga komik favoritnya. Ia memang sengaja membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga, takut Ino kelamaan di salon. Kan lumayan daripada gak ngapa-ngapain.

**50 menit kemudian..**

**Sakura's Pov**

Sakura kembali melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya**. **_'Gila nih si Ino. Udah 50 menit nih, masa belom selesai juga sih. Mau nginep kali ya di salon. Ampun deh.. Ino-ino..' _Batinku sambil memasukkan komik Detektif Conan ke tas selempang-ku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang tangan Sakura dari belakang, refleks, Sakura menoleh.

"Ta, kamu kemana aja sih? Aku nyariin kamu tau" Kata seorang yang memegang tanganku, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah.. Naruto Uzumaki, pemain cowok yang paling cakep di _Boys On School_. _'Eh-tunggu, dia manggil aku 'Ta'? Maksudnya apa tuh? Apa jangan-jangan Naruto ngira aku Hinata? Tapi aku emang mirip ya sama Hinata?' _Pikirku lemot.

"Ye.. malah bengong lagi, Hinata Hyuuga, ayo jalan, hari ini kita ada janji nonton bioskop kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sukses membuatku bingung dan gak ngerti sama sekali.

"Eh? Tapi aku bukan Hi-" Ucapanku terpotong begitu wajah Naruto langsung mendekat ke arah wajahku, tentu aku langsung salting.

"Kamu mau bilang kalo kamu lupa hari ini janji sama aku? Kamu juga mau bilag kalo kamu bukan Hinata Hyuuga? Aduh, jangan kebanyakan becanda deh, pokoknya sekarang ikut ak-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong begitu dia melihat pakaianku. "Kamu nyamar jadi anak sekolahan supaya gak dikejar wartawan dan _fans_ kamu, Ta? Kreatif banget kamu, bisa cari ide kayak gini buat menghindar dari wartawan. Aku mesti niru caramu juga nih" Ujar Naruto sambil terus menggandeng erat tanganku.

"A-ano, aku bukan Hinata Hyuuga, aku Sakura Haruno" Ujarku akhirnya. Tentu saja Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan gandengannya dari tanganku.

"Kamu gak usah bohong lagi deh, Ta. Ngaku-ngaku jadi Sakura Haruno, padahal Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi, nama samaranmu bagus juga. Sudah, ayo kita masuk mobilku, aku sudah bawa baju ganti untukmu. Nanti kamu ganti di WC bioskop aja" Ujar Naruto sambil menggandeng lagi tanganku. Sekalipun aku berusaha berontak, tetap saja tenaga pria lebih kuat daripada wanita kan?

"Ta-tapi" Aku terus berusaha berontak, tapi Naruto tetap menahan tanganku.

Kami berjalan menuju tempat mobil-yang sudah pasti punya Naruto di parkir. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa aku masuk ke dalam mobil kijang _silver_ milik Naruto. Tentu saja saat aku mau masuk ke dalam, Naruto langsung membukakan pintu untukku, seperti seorang tuan putri dan pelayannya. Setelah aku masuk, Naruto langsung berjalan ke pintu sebelah dan masuk-duduk disebelahku. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil konci mobil di dalam kantong celana _jeans_-nya dan menyalakan mesin. Setelah mesin dipanaskan sebentar, ia langsung tancap gas pergi dari salon tempat Ino. Ia membawaku entah kemana, yang jelas aku hanya tau, ia akan membawaku nonton bioskop.

_'Ah ia, aku sms Ino dulu deh, biar dia gak nunggu disana'_ Pikirku lemot (lagi).

Aku langsung mengeluarkan hp _Nokia_-ku dari saku rok dan langsung mengetik sms untuk Ino. Setelah aku menekan tombol '_ok_' untuk '_sending message_', aku kembali melihat wajah tampan Naruto. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan 'emas' untuk bisa melihat sepuasnya wajah artis yang kita sukai.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Kira-kira dua puluh lima menit perjalanan, akhirnya Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah mall mewah, yang pastinya 'isi' dari mall ini kebanyakan artis-artis kalo tidak, orang kayak, konglomerat, ato bangsawan sekalian (emang dikira lagi jaman belanda apa?). Naruto langsung memarkir mobilnya di _basement_ dengan cepat. Setelah memastikan posisi mobilnya benar, ia lalu mematikan mesin dan mengajakku turun. Kali ini aku buka pintu sendiri, tanpa bantuannya. Tentu saja, bagiku yang belom pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kaki di mall mewah seperti ini, melihat kagum begitu aku dan Naruto masuk ke dalam mall.

"Ta, kok kamu kayak belom pernah dateng kesini aja, masa liat mall ini aja, kayak udah liat mall mewah banget. Ini kan mall biasa, Ta. Lagian kamu sama aku udah sering banget nonton bioskop disini" Pertanyaan Naruto itu sedikit membuatku tersentak kaget.

"A-ano, makanya kan dari tadi aku udah bilang, aku bukan Hinata-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong lagi oleh Naruto.

"Hyuuga, tapi aku Sakura Haruno. Kamu mau bilang kayak gitu kan? Aduh, Ta. Tolong deh ya, jangan becanda lagi, kamu itu Hinata Hyuuga, bukan Sakura Haruno. _So please_, jangan ngomongin ini lagi. Aku bete nih, kalo kamu ngomonginnya ini terus. Ini kan kencan pertama kita" Ujar Naruto, suskses membuat Sakura yang tadinya menundukkan kepala jadi langsung melihat persis ke wajahnya. "Kok ngeliatin akunya gitu banget? Emang ada yang lucu apa?"

"Eng-enggak kok, gak apa-apa" Ujar Sakura, langsung buang muka.

_'Duh.. kok jadi gini sih, pokoknya aku harus bisa bilang kalo aku ini Sakura haruno, bukan Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi, gimana cara bilangnya?' _Batinku.

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

"Nih, kamu ganti baju aja dulu, aku mau beli tiket dulu. Nanti kalo udah selesai, kita ketemuan di korsi yang disana" Ujarku sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di ujung dekat pintu bioskop.

"Oke. Tapi kamu jangan lama-lama ya, beli tiketnya" Ujar Sakura cepat.

"Iya-iya. Udah sana, buruan.

Aku pun melihat Hinata sampai hilang dari pandanganku. Lalu, aku pun langsung antre untuk beli tiket.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ino yang baru baca sms dari Sakura cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sakura H (work)**

**No, tadi waktu gue nunggu lo di depan salon, ada Naruto Uzumaki. Terus dia ngira gue itu Hinata, jadi sekarang gue lagi 'kencan' sama dia di mall mewah, gue gak tau namanya apa. Gue udah berusaha bilang kalo gue itu bukan Hinata, tapi Sakura. Narutonya gak percaya, pake bilang gue nyamar jadi anak SMA supaya gak dikejar wartawan lagi. Duh.. gue pusing, pokoknya lo mesti bantuin gue keluar dari masalah ini**

**[sender: 089791122321]**

Dengan cepat, Ino mengirim sms balasan untuk Sakura.

**1 New Message**

**From: Ino Y (work)**

**Yaudah, lo pokoknya tenang dulu. Gue bakal pikirin caranya supaya lo bisa cepet-cepet keluar dari masalah ini. Lo pokoknya jalanin dulu aja. Entar kalo gue udah dapet idenya, gue bakal kasih tau lo. Titip salam ye, buat Naruto. Hahaha.. _Good luck, dear_ :)**

**[sender: 085691939818]**

_'Yaelah.. si Ino, bukannya bantuin, malah ngeledek.. cape deh. Duh.. gue harus minta bantuan sama siapa lagi nih?'_

_

* * *

_Aku melihat Hinta yang sudah duduk di korsi itu. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu berlari kecil ke arahnya. Hinata yang melihatku pun langsung cemberut.

"Lama banget sih, beli tiketnya?" Ujarnya marah.

"Hehe, maaf, tadi antreannya panjang banget, tapi untung kita tetep dapet tiket" Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Nih tiketnya udah aku beli, kita nonton _Love In Perth_. Kata mbak yang jaga disana, _film_-nya bagus, jadi aku beli yang ini" Ujarku lembut sambil menyodorkan satu tiket untuknya. "Mau beli _popcorn_?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Mau, aku mau banget, Nar" Jawab Sakura semangat. Tapi, Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Lho, kenapa, Nar?"

"Kok.. tumben kamu manggil aku 'Nar'? Biasanya kan, kamu manggil aku Naruto-kun" Ujar Naruto yang langsung duduk disebelah Hinata, alias Sakura.

**Sakuras's Pov**

_'Mampus gue, kenapa tiba-tiba si Naruto jadi nanya yang kayak beginian? Gue kan gak tau mesti jawab apa. Udah selesai deh semuanya, pasti bentar lagi bakal kebongkar identitas gue yang asli, oh God, help me please!' _Batinku sambil berusaha buang muka.

"Lho, Ta, kok diem?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"A-ano, bu-bukan, sebenarnya a-aku.." Ucapanku terpotong olehnya.

"Pintu_ theater _1 telah dibuka, para penonton yang sudah mempunyai tiket, silahkan menuju ke _theater_ 1" Suara itu pengumuman bahwa _film _yang kami tonton theater-nya udah dibuka.

"Udah-udah, terserah kamu deh mau manggil aku apa, yang penting sekarang kita udah harus masuk ke _theater_-nya. _Film_-nya udah mau mulai, ntar kita telat"

_'Thank's God. Untung aja tadi ada pengumuman itu, kalo enggak, pasti udah ketauan deh sekarang' _Batinku lega.

"Yuk, kita jalan sekarang" Naruto langsung menggandeng tanganku erat. Hatiku deg-degan banget dipegang erat sama cowok yang kusuka.

* * *

**Aduhh... maafkan aku, author yg ga berbakat ini. masa bkin fict ancur kyk gini.. maafkan saia klo fict ini ancur, krna dpet ideny jg lngsung muncul tiba''.. jdi bkin fictny jg dadakan.. yup! seperti fict'' saia sebelumny *cielah...* yg mw nge flame, review, komen'' doang.. silahkan tulis d kolom review.. sorry for typo yg bnyk bgt! :(( Keep Or Delete y? liat aj d, kl yg ripiu bnyk, dan pda nunggu apdetan fict, saia akan usahakan update lbih cepat. Tpi klo malah pd ga ska, mendingan saia delete drpda jd sampah masyarakat.. okehh... saia mengucapkan arigatou gozaimasu bagi pra readers yg ud mw bc fict ancur saia ini, semoga fict gaje ini bisa menghibur hati kalian 'muaa... saia usahakan update fict chapt 2 awal Feb :))**

**REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW dong! :DD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamu Salah Orang!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**Main Pairing: Hinata - Naruto - Sakura  
**

**

* * *

**

**Inspirated By: **

**~ Comic: Mika Kawamura - Panic X Panic **

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Gaje, Ancur, Typo  
**

* * *

**Happy Reading, Friends**

**CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's Pov**

Selesai nonton nanti, tentu saja aku akan pulang diantar ke rumah 'Hinata Hyuuga' pacar Naruto. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku masih bingung bagaimana ngomong sama Naruto tentang identitas ku ini.

"Nar,_ film_-nya selesai berapa jam lagi sih?" Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Paling dua puluh menit lagi, emang kenapa, Ta? Lagian kan abis nonton kita masih dinner. Kan kemarin aku udah janji. Aku yang traktir kok." Naruto menjawab dengan lengkap dan jelas.

"Oh.." Sakura hanya ber-oh ria, mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Akhirnya, setelah 20 menit menunggu lama, persis kayak orang bego-karena gak ngerti inti _film_ yang dipilih Naruto dan Hinata yang asli itu, aku berhasil keluar dari ruangan dingin itu. Tentu saja, setelah ini, pasti si Naruto itu akan mengantarku pulang, dan sampai sekarang, aku masih juga belum dapat sms balasan dari Ino.

"Ta, mau langsung pulang apa jalan-jalan dulu nih?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eee.. terserah kamu aja."

"Yaudah, kita jalan-jalan dulu ya, sebentar." Ujar Naruto-yang langsung menggengam tanganku dan menggeret-ku ke mobil kijang miliknya.

Kira-kira jarak 3 kilometer dari mall tersebut, Naruto membawaku ke sebuah taman indah-bahkan sangat indah. Memang taman itu tampak sudah sangat tua, namun masih tampak asri dan sejuk. tak heran Naruto memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat ngobrol atau yang lain.

"Ini dimana, Nar?" Tanyaku bego-karena emang aku gak pernah kesini.

Tiba-tiba, muka Naruto murung seketika. Lalu, ia langsung menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kamu bukan Hinata kan?"

Sungguh, pertanyaannya yang satu ini membuatku lemas dan gugup seketika. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Aku hanya diam, sambil menatap wajah tampannya, tanpa memalingkan wajhku sedikitpun. Tapi, aku berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa di dalam diriku. "Iya, makanya daritadi aku sudah ingin bil-" Perkataanku terpotong olehnya.

"Sebenarnya, dari awal, aku sudah tau bahwa kamu bukan Hinata, tapi, ada sesuatu yang kutemukan didalam dirimu, dan sesuatu itu sangat mirip dengan kebiasaan Hinata, pacarku, yang sudah meninggal 2 tahun silam."

Sungguh, aku makin lemas saja, saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah tiada. "Bukankah, kalian baru menerbitkan _film Boys On School_? Kenapa kamu bilang bahwa Hinata sudah meninggal?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, itu film lama, sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat hari promosi _film_, Hinata kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju tempat. Tentu saja aku putus asa, dan akhirnya, aku tidak mempromosikan _film_ itu kepada publik. Baru-baru ini, aku memang sengaja baru menjualnya pada publik, untuk mengenang Hinata yang kusayangi. Eh, turun yuk, masa cerita di mobil, gak enak banget. Duduk aja di bangku taman situ." Naruto menujuk sebuah bangku kecil di tengah taman tersebut, bangku itu tampak manis dikeliligi dengan bunga ditengah-tengahnya.

"Yuk." Aku menjawab cepat.

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

Setelah duduk, aku mengambil posisi kaki bersila-sama dengan Sakura.

"Ayok, Nar, cerita kenapa kamu sampe ngira aku ini mirip sama Hinata?" Ucapnnya bersemangat.

"Iya-iya, sabar dong. Aku ambil posisi yang enak dulu, baru entar cerita." Aku pun menyandarkan pundakku di sandaran bangku taman.

"Buruan-buruan." Ujarnya tak sabaran.

"Tadi, waktu aku lagi lewat di depan salon langganannya Hinata, pas aku liat kamu, aku kayak ngeliat Hinata lagi ada di situ, apalagi kamu sambil baca komik Conan juga, itu juga komik favorit Hinata, makanya, aku sempet kaget, kok ada orang yang mukanya mirip banget, apalagi kamu tuh mirip sama pacarku itu. Makanya tadi aku langsung girang dan lepas kontrol begitu aku liat kamu, soalnya, aku kayak liat Hinata lagi. Maaf banget, entar aku pasti anterin kamu pulang ke rumahmu kok." Ujarku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Ahahaha, sip. Btw, nih taman indah banget, lo tau tempat ini dari siapa?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Dari Hinata." Jawaban yang sangat singkat, tapi pasti dia tau itu menyakiti hatiku. Membuat luka itu kembali terbuka, dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Maaf." Katanya lirih.

"Gapapa. Santai aja." Ucapku membela.

"Bisa kamu anter aku pulang sekarang? Udah malem nih, takut mama nyariin." Pintanya cepat.

"Ok. Kita jalan sekarang, nanti kamu tunjukkan jalannya." Aku langsung bangkit berdiri.

Dia berjalan mengikutiku masih dengan tampang suram, gak tau kenapa aku juga jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Sesampainya di mobil, aku pun minta maaf padanya.

"Ra, aku minta maaf ya, kalo tadi aku main tarik kamu dari salon itu. Jujur, itu juga diluar kendali aku. Aku baru sadar, kalo aku sedang bersama Sakura, bukan Hinata waktu kita nonton di bioskop. Sebenrnya, itu juga _film_ kesukaanya, makanya, aku sempat bingung, kok tumben kamu nonton gak semangat, dari situ aku baru sadar, aku bukan 'bersamanya', melainkan bersama Sakura Haruno." Ujarku panjang padanya.

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf, dari tadi gak jujur sama kamu. Abis aku seneng banget, bisa jalan sama artis yang aku suka. Jadi aku juga gak bisa nahan diri un-.." Dia tersadar, dia salah mengucapkan kata-kata. "Maaf, tadi aku salah ngomong." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Hahaha, kalo beneran juga gapapa kok. Aku udah tau kalo kamu suka sama aku, dari pertama kamu liat aku di depan salon tadi." Ujarku enteng, GR. "Eh ia, sebelum kita jalan, kamu mau baca pesan-pesan terakhir Hinata untukku?" Tanyaku berharap.

"Boleh." Singkat, padat, jelas. Ya, dia ingin membacanya. Akupun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah kusam karena terlipat di dalam dompetku. "Ini." Aku mengulurkan kertas kusam itu, tepat didepan mukanya.

Dia menerima kertas itu dengan perlahan, dan membaca dalam hati.

* * *

**_Untuk Naruto Uzumaki..._**

**_nar, mungkin saat kamu baca surat ini, aku udah gak ada lagi di dunia ini.._**

**_tapi aku pengen kamu tahu, perasaan aku ke kamu, tetep kayak dulu.._**

**_sayang, cinta, suka, sampe maut memisahkan kita, semua campur aduk jadi satu.._**

**_tapi, kemarin, aku liat hasil tes lab-ku, ternyata, aku gagal ginjal.._**

**_aku bingung mesti bilang apa sama kamu, makanya aku gak cerita, aku takut nanti kita bakal putus kalo aku kasih tau kamu.._**

**_mungkin lagu ini bisa sedikit menggambarkan perasaanku padamu.. _**

**_(Nikita Willy - Lebih Dari Indah)_**

**_ bergetar hati ini, sangat mengingat dirimu_**

**_mungkin saja diri ini, tak terlihat olehmu _**

**_aku pahami itu_**

**_bagaimana caranya agar kamu tau bahwa_**

**_kau lebih dari indah di dalam hati ini_**

**_lewat lagu ini, kuingin kamu mengerti_**

**_aku sayang kamu, kuingin bersamamu_**

**_mungkin ku tak pernah tau, kapan kau kan mengerti_**

**_kucoba tuk berharap_**

**_bagaimana caranya agar kamu tau bahwa_**

**_kau lebih dari indah, di dalam hati ini_**

**_lewat lagu ini kuingin kamu mengerti_**

**_aku sayang kamu, kuingin bersamamu_**

**_I will always love you, Naruto Uzumaki.._**

**_From your girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Sakura's Pov**

Selesai membaca surat itu, air mataku jatuh tak Hinata memang sangat mencintai Naruto, dan itu semakin membuatku merasa bahwa aku tak akan bisa menggantikkan posisi Hinata di hati Naruto. Aku pun segera mengembalikannya pada-si empunya.

"Ini." Ucapnya lembut. Hangat. Penuh perasaan. Aku tersentak kaget, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya berbicara kepadaku dengan nada bicara yang lembut. Dia memberikan saputangan coklatnya padaku. "Aku paling gak suka liat cewek nangis, apalagi didepanku, jadi cepat hapus air matamu." Ucapnya lagi.

"I-iya. _Arigatou_." Ujarku gugup. Aku menerima saputangan itu.

_'Ya Tuhan.. aku ingin bilang padanya, bahwa aku sangat suka padanya, tapi.. aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu. Bantu aku, Tuhan.'_ Pikirku dalam hati. Namun, aku sudah tak tahan lagi untuk mengatakannya langsung, apalagi, kesemapatan 'emas' seperti ini jarang ada, aku harus bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

"Nar, boleh jujur gak? emang sih tadi udah jujur, tapi aku pengen ngomong langsung." Ujarku takut-takut.

Naruto menatapaku bingung, tapi tiba-tiba, ia menggangukan kepala dan berkata, "Aku udah tau kamu mau bilang apa." Satu kalimat pendek, tapi mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam untukku.

"Yakin kamu udah tau? aku gak bercanda nih, Nar." Ujarku memastikan sekali lagi. Aku memang berharap bahwa dia tau apa maksudku.

"Iya. Gak percayaan amat sih dibilangin. Kamu mau 'nembak' aku kan?" Katanya langsung. Tentu aku tersentak kaget. Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa, jadi aku hanya menggangukan kepala ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Hahaha, aku udah tau kok, kamu mau bilang itu. Karena sebenernya, aku juga mau bilang hal yang sama ke kamu. Eh, kamunya udah ngaku duluan." Ujarnya cekikikan. Mukaku merah padam sekarang.

"Kamu yakin, Nar?" Tanyaku memastikan sekali lagi, agar tidak salah paham.

"Yakin, 100%." Jawabnya langsung.

"Tapi.. kamu suka sama aku bukan karena aku mirip sama Hinata kan? Jawab yang jujur, Nar." Ujarku setengah memaksa, aku ingin tau apa jawabannya. Aku tak siap sakit hati jika nanti kami sudah bersama, ia baru bilang bahwa selama ini ia suka padaku karena aku mirip pada Hinata.

Hening. Suasana tetap hening, tapi aku sangat menantikan jawaban darinya.

* * *

**Penasaran ap jawabanny? makany, tunggu chapt terakhir yaa :D walahh... ampun seribu ampun dah, ternyata tugas skul numpuk bgt d rmh, sampe'' ga sempet buka fanfict, aplg bkin chapt 2... Waahh.. ga nyangka bnget gua, chapt 1 aj, ripiuny ud bnyk.. thx yaa ud mw ripiu fict ancur saia... smoga perbuatan baik kalian dibalas oleh Tuhann.. amin.. *digebuk rame''* oke deh.. kyk biasa.. yg mw nge ripiu, flame, de el el.. silahkan diungkapkan di kolom ripiu.. siip.. wktuny bls ripiu! makasih kepada novel'' tumpukan d rmh, yg ud bnyk bgt ngasih inspirasi bwatr gue.. makasih jg bwat semua org yg udh mw baca n ripiu fict aneh gw.. maapkan, saia jg msh manusia biasa LOL... maap jg klo chapt 2ny dikit... :(  
**

**Special Thank's: **

**Namikaze Yuyu-kun, Masashiro 'night' Seiran, Wint3r, Deidei Rinnepero13, Ridho Uchiha, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Pena LiKaru229, OraRi Hinara,**** Rara Shin'yu Keyra NaruSaku, vialesana,**** and ****Sabaku Tema-chan. ****log in ga log in, dibales disini semua aj yee, biar gampang..**

**Namikaze Yuyu-kun : maaf mei-chan, apdetanny ga sesuai harapan.. lama bgt.. abis tugas ud numpuk.. br sempet buka lg akhir'' ini... :D thx ud ripiu + d fave **

**Masashiro 'night' Seiran : hehe, makasi senpai, ud mau ripiu.. wkwkw, ia nih, naru bego bgt, abis dapet idenya jg langsung, jd ud ga kepikir lgi.. **

**Wint3r : sip''... boleh kok, wekekek... thx ya, ud mw d RnR :)) pasti ntu! NARUSAKU 4ever! makasih jg saranny..**

**Deidei Rinnepero13 : sip''... makasih saranny :D thx ud mau RnR, maap bgt ni chapt apdetny kelamaan, dikit pulaa...thx ud RnR yaoo  
**

**Ridho Uchiha : makasih ud RnR... :))**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura : waduuhh, klo d suruh jelasin ak jg ga bisa.. abis bkinny ud malem.. jd otak jg ud error'' gtu deh.. :)) thx ud RnR **

** Pena LiKaru229 : sip''.. thx saranny... thx jg ud RnR :))**

**OraRi Hinara : hahaha, thx ud RnR :)**

**Rara Shin'yu Keyra NaruSaku**** : blm sempet tuhh, hehe.. kmaren ntu ga jdi.. sip''.. thx y ra, ud RnR :D**

**Sabaku Tema-chan** **: pasti'', naru akan ttep slamany ama saku :D thx ud RnR, :)**

**vialesana** **: sip''... thx y ud RnR :D maap apdetny kelamaan.. **


End file.
